User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve's Dangerous Adventure Part 1
(Sigh ok rlly, JesseFan300 3_3 He wanted me to do it so duh badly just... JesseFan300 Or right or Jesse Dudes so duh k wanted the adventure today so yes sorry i didn't do it tho before it starts now!) *We see a beach in the world of Minecraft where Steve is there with his friends* *We see Steve and Petra so far walking* Petra: *Smells the beach* Ah, isn't this beautiful, Steve? It smells wonderful too! Steve: Uh, yeah heh yeah it is! :D.. Petra: Ya know why we was here? Steve: Why? Petra: Ya don't, ok... Take a bath of course yeah we take a bath! Steve: Right! Petra: Now wait until i dress up! *She is going to get in some small house or restroom in the beach* Steve: Ok! :P.. :( Petra: Steve? Something's wrong? Steve: No, can i... Be inside too? :D Petra: WHAT!? no, if it is a girl inside, a boy have to wait good idea heh? I am a girl, ya have to wait for your turn... Steve: But i wanna look when you... Petra: STEVE! NO! Steve: I wanna watch you! *Petra runs from Steve in a circle around the dress-room* Petra: Leave me alone, Steve! D: AAAH! *They stop run in a circle and runs in the beach* Steve: Please? Petra: NO! *Later they are back and Petra locks the door in rest room* Steve: *Tries to open* Hey! What was that for? >:/ I wanted to look! Petra: Go away you... Ugh! I have to do it, alone! Steve: No, i wanna check! Petra: No, don't look at me even in keyhole dude very not even keyhole! Steve: Oh! :D *Looks in keyhole* Petra: WHAT DID I JUST TELL YA!? >:/ *She sticks something in keyhole... Her key eh Her key hurt Steve's eye* Steve: OW! Fine! >:( *Seconds later* Petra: *Gets out* Good, i am finally dressed! *Steves checks out her Bikini Look* Steve: WOW! :D Can i do it now? :( Petra: NO! Just ugh Just... Just dress up you too! Steve: Ok! *He is in it now is seconds later too* *Steve gets out of the house rest-room whatever and have underwear... No what is called, Swimming Trunks!* Petra: Right, then... Steve good ya is done as well tho! Steve: Now? :D Petra: STOP IT! Steve: :/.. *Later they are resting in their carpets or what you take to the beach and rest on enjoying the sun warming them even tho they was gonna swim* Steve: WAIT! Wasn't we suppose to swim? Petra: Yeah, Steve! But i think it is better to feel the sun first! Steve: Oh ok!.... *They lie again but Steve wanna ask her something* Hey Petra? Petra: Hm? Steve: Why doesn't we go on an adventure today? Petra: Well, Steve.... Heroes like us two even do need a rest, we survived many villains and meet many new friends, we done many... Things, even save the world and stuff like that so this time we need- *She was interrupted because she and Steve yeah tho got water splashing on them, Steve look not as wet as Petra's hair look* Petra: AH! *It was Jesse (White Male) and Olivia who did that* Jesse: Ha! Ha! Ha! We're Number "1!!" Olivia: We sure is, Jesse! *She and Jesse High-Five* Petra: Number 1? Eh, come on Steve, let's get them! >:) Steve: Oh Boy! >:) *Jesse and Olivia runs away from them but Steve and Petra chases them, chased dudes some like doing these pranks!* Steve: *Breathes and pants* You totally, gonna have it... Petra: Got water Steve? Steve: *Stops running* Right, water! *He takes out a bucket from his pocket (How the heck did he hide it there? XD!) And runs to the water around using now some of it good using water in a bucket time for revenge!* *Steve runs back to Petra chasing them* Steve: Got it! Petra: Good, let's see how they like that! *They see Jesse and Olivia hiding behind a sign in the beach and eh the beach have signs right? :/* Petra: There they are Steve! Throw! *Steve throws the water over the sign* *Man voice is like "AUGH!"* *Petra and Steve checks and... It was Axel behind the sign* Axel: HEY! What was that for? >:( Petra: Eh... It was Steve! I mean... RUN! :O! *She and Steve runs now from Axel so Axel runs after them* *Jesse and Olivia was hiding behind the sign too but how did they not get wet?..* Jesse and Olivia: *Giggles and High-Fives* *Meanwhile k lol meanwhile we see a shadow walking on clouds... It was Lane, looking ok* Lane: *Whistles* Hey! There's the beach! *He jumps down without getting hurt since he lands and uh slides down carefully* Jesse and Olivia: HAHAHA! XD :D Jesse: I said we was Number 1! Petra: You outsmarted us rlly! Steve: *Looks at camera* And i who thought "I WAS" The really dumb idiot here! Axel: Dudes, you totally made me chase them! Jesse: Well, we knew ya was resting there so yes! XD Lukas: Hi guys! Steve: Oh hi! Others: Hi, Lukas! Steve: *Runs to Lukas and gives him a friend hug* What are ya doing in the beach? Lukas: Well, i heard tho, Ivor said you was going to do it, i decided to join as well! Petra: Ya sure missed the fun, Jesse and Olivia throws water at me and Steve, and we tried to do it back... But we did it on Axel! Lukas: XD, sorry ya have to go through this! Steve: Heh, it is ok dude!.. *Looks at camera* >:( What have i ever done to them? Ivor: Well, i guess i had to go here too! Jesse: Say, haven't we missed somebody? Ivor: Guess who i got? :D *Shows Reuben to them* Everybody: REUBEN! :D *Reuben runs to Jesse and runs around him* *Jesse pets Reuben and Steve pets him too* (Ok, i know everybody feel confused, i don't wanna spoil but, if ya wanna ask about tho this part about Reuben pls ask in the comments!) Jesse: Eh, isn't Reuben mine? Steve: Yeah but... Wasn't we both suppose to have him as a pet? Jesse: Well yeah but... You had him, too long! Steve: I DIDN'T! Jesse: Yes ya did! Steve: Come on, Reuben! *Tries eh to take Reuben is tries* Reuben: Oink! >:( Steve: Eh, but Reuben? Forgot me? Is only forget me or what? *Reuben bites Steve* Steve: GAH! D: *They laugh at Steve* Jesse: Ya said GAH!... :O Wait! That's my catchphrase! >:( *Ivor dressed up as well so now he have that suit he did in Episode 8 of Season 1, Episode is in... Yes, that one without his costume!* Ivor: Ok, i am ready to join the beach day as well! *This time everybody laughs again, even Steve* Ivor: HEY! SHUT UP! >:( (Ivor, Very sure it is Ivor's pyjamas or something XD!) Steve: Well, now we got everybody here! Lane: Gee.. Hello? :D *He was behind Steve so he was behind? Was* Steve: AAAHH! D: *Jumps up in air then falls down scared* Petra: DUDE! Now what the crap is this? It scared Steve! Eh, Steve? I think i very sure know this... Black thing without eyes or mouth or anything? Lane: Hey, guys! Remember? I am not dead, it is me, Lane! Steve: Lane? GASP! Your alive? :D YAY! *He hugs Lane* Lane: *Hugs back* XD, of course i am, sorry i didn't tell you guys, it is fun being a shadow, like if i am being a ghost is ya know? Being not dead i am just immortal for now! Steve: Cool! :D Lane: Hey, since i am a shadow... Aha! I can do this! *Lane takes over Steve's shadow* Steve: Woah! *Lane waves Steve's/his arm and makes Steve do it* Hey, i didn't even do that!! Cool! Lane: Ikr? Hey! Hey it is you guys i remember you! Jesse, Petra, Lukas and Ivor! Jesse: Hi Lane, Glad you is ok! Petra: Yeah, what he said! ;) Lukas: I was worried ya was dead! Ivor: Heh, hi! Lane: Who are the others? Steve: Right, they are also our friends! Axel, Olivia and Reuben! Axel: Yo, what's up? ;) Olivia: Hi there! Reuben: Oink! :D Lane: Now eh it is nice to meet ya all too, yes i am named Lane, i did help Steve and the others in their last adventure, we are good friends so far i know, i finally found the beach btw *Looks at camera* Now, now what do ya guys think? Any idea what we gonna do? Axel: What are ya doing? :/ Lane: Breaking the fourth wall! There are people watching us and... And that's cool watching us... Steve: I AM BEING WATCHED!? AAAAH! D: *Runs in circles* *Jesse puts his foot on Steve's way and Steve trips over Jesse's leg* Steve: *Trips* OW! Yeah, thx... Thx Jesse! Steve needed that! Number 1!! *Faints or lay his face in sand/ground* Petra: Your ok? Steve: Yeah.. *Puts face in sand again* Petra: Glad to hear, Steve! Lane: Now guys, now what do we do? *Steve gets up oh finally up, not up for school tomorrow* Steve: Well, Lane! We are on the beach so... Lane: I don't have clothes anymore i think? Let's just let me jump like this? Ok i say so! *Looks at camera* Gee, do i wear clothes? Steve: -_- Eh, very nice very... Petra: Steve? Steve: What? *He sees clouds* GASP! CLOUDS! Grey! Petra: Actually, i was gonna tell ya that Reuben is licking your leg but... YOU'RE RIGHT! THEY CLOUDS LOOK UNUSUAL! Steve: Wait what? *He sees Reuben licks on his legs* What did ya do that for? Reuben: Oink! Steve: Oh to remind me of clouds? Right... Why so dark? Lukas: I don't know! Olivia: Oh no, ya know what this means? Ivor: ADVENTURE! :D... Petra and Steve: Shut up, Ivor! *We see the title saying "Steve's Dangerous Adventure" And eh, Steve's Dangerous Adventure is just started but we end it here now when i finally did the first part and yeah i did make it sorry it i tried making it tell me well worked?* Category:Blog posts